Second Chances
by SamuraiXero
Summary: What would you do if you had a second chance? Now Naruto, Gaara, and Kyoi have that shot. Naruto X Temari, Gaara X Hinata. More will be added as I continue.
1. Prelude: Mist of Blood

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_Ok now that I have that out of the way, this is something that I have been working on for a while. While it will introduce a new character or more, you will just have to find out the rest. But I hope you like it._

_-Legend of Speaking-_

"Hey!" – Person (out-loud)

'Hey!' – Person (thoughts)

"**Hey!"**- Demon/entity (out-loud)

'**Hey!'**- Demon/entity (thoughts)

_All written by: SamuraiXero_

_------------------ _

Prelude: Mist of Blood

A silver haired teen looked over at his friends. One of them was a blonde, fox like markings on his face and a head protector of the Village Hidden in the Leaves wrapped tight around his head. The other, a red haired boy, bearing the _kanji_ for 'Love' on his left forehead. Both boys had been beaten, the red haired boy was checking on the blonde.

"Gaara, we are in the clear for now", the silver haired teen said as he tried to move his left arm, the only result was a sharp pain from his shoulder.

'**Kyoi, that isn't good. You're loosing too much blood'**, said a hissing voice in the back of the silver haired boy's head. 'I know, Levi. But we can't do much else', Kyoi thought.

Gaara nodded slowly, looking at the blonde. Temari would be proud of them both. More proud, though, of the blonde. She had a soft spot for him ever since she watched his match with Hyuga Neji, the way the blonde had never given up shocked everyone, mostly his sister.

"Ok, Naruto, You did more then enough." Gaara said quietly, looking up to Kyoi. Kyoi was a strange one; he came from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Most of the Tao Clan, Kyoi's family, was renowned as assassins. However, Kyoi was too much like Naruto and himself to be taken seriously.

"Yeah, Naruto, rest." Kyoi said, attempting to move his left arm again. Again there was a twinge of pain, but he had gotten a response out of it. "Gaara, pick Naruto up. We have to avenge them.", Kyoi said, jumping to a near by tree.

Gaara nodded then a small bit of sand picked Naruto up. Gaara jumped up, the sand following. Gaara's mind was on Hinata.

_-Flashback-_

_Hinata and her father were meeting with Gaara on business from the Leaf Village. Gaara's green eyes had watched the two come in, Hinata he noticed, was wearing the colors of Suna. _

"_Gaara, Or should I say Kazekage." the elder Hyuga said, bowing low. Hinata followed suit, her eyes never leaving Gaara's._

"_It is fine, Elder Hyuga. I assume that the Hokage sent you?", Gaara said softly. It would be just like Naruto to send Hinata to him, in hopes of 'Furthering the relationship between Sand and Leaf'._

_The elder nodded slowly, and Gaara grinned, he was right. "Yes, well I have something I wished to ask your daughter." Gaara said; Hinata suddenly blushed deeply, but he continued, "Hyuga Hinata, Would you be one of my precious people?"_

_Hinata blushed a scarlet, "D-did you just a-ask for me to m-m-marry you, Lord Kazekage?"_

_Gaara just nodded and smiled._

_-End Flashback-_

Gaara landed outside of the forest. A weird red mist was rolling out around the main headquarters of the Atatsuki. 'Hey, Shukaku, you there?', Gaara thought, going into his mindscape.

Behind a large gate, a huge raccoon sat. **'Always have been kid. You ready to sleep and see Hinata again?'** the raccoon asked, his sand-like fur had bristled up and his fangs had shown.

'Yeah Shukaku, I am. Just make sure there is nothing left.' Gaara thought, his hands moving in the hand seals that were very familiar to him. He ended, ready to inact the jutsu that would allow the One-Tailed Demon to run ramped. He looked over at Kyoi, then to Naruto.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto had been just made Hokage, nothing could be better for him. They had better relations with Suna and had avoided a war with Mizukagure. Temari just watched Naruto, her eyes absolutely glowing. _

_Naruto looked at her, "Temari, Can I ask you a question?"_

_Temari blushed, then nodded, "Of course, Lord Hokage.", she said with a giggle._

_Naruto's fox like features contracted, then he asked, "Will you marry me?"_

_Temari jumped up and landed on Naruto, planting a kiss on him, "Of course!"_

_-Flashfoward-_

_Naruto had landed in the smoky clearing; obviously the Akatsuki had attacked and fled. Both Rock Lee and Neji were out looking for the culprits. A medic-nin team had already found several of the small team. Naruto hopped down to see who was in command. That's when he saw Temari._

_Temari's chest had been ripped open, blood was everywhere. There was no way to bring her back. Naruto had just broken down and cryed._

_-End Flashback-_

Naruto pushed up, his Chakra and strength had seamed to recover a small bit. 'Kyu, Ready to avenge Temari?'

'**Kit, rest, let me handle them'**, growled the fox demon that was inside of Naruto.

'Make sure there isn't anything left.' Naruto thought.

'**Ain't gunna happen, Kit.'** The fox growled, then said suddenly, **'It was a pleasure to see the good in the world through your eyes, Uzumaki Naruto.'**

Naruto started to channel out all of his chakras fusing them to the Fox demon. Both boys looked over at the silver haired teen.

'Levi…. One final attack! You will have Shakaku and Kyubi with you. I don't want to come too and see one tree left standing.' Kyoi said to his entity. Although it was not a demon, the power of the giant sea serpent had shaken up a lot of planes.

'**Tao Kyoi, One of the true that brought ballence to this world. Nothing will be left standing except us.'** The serpent hissed, then said, **'I hope you rest, young one, and find your one when you wake.'**

'I don't want to wake. I want it all gone!' Kyoi said. More mists seamed to roll in as he looked up. The look in his crystal blue eyes started to scare even them.

"**I, Leviathan, Lord of water, am here to crush you Akatsuki!"**, Kyoi's body hissed out.

After this attack, there would be nothing left!

--------------------------------------------------

_The next chapter- Chapter one: One more chance!_

_Ok I know this was short, but I hope to see what I will add later. I will be working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be up soon. Rate and Comment. Thanks._


	2. Chapter One: One more chance!

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_Now on to the First Chapter, This will through a lot of people through a loop. I hope everyone likes it. As it is a kind of Second Chance, particularly for my character. Sorry about how I flip between characters so quickly._

_-Legend of Speaking-_

"Hey!" – Person (out-loud)

'Hey!' – Person (thoughts)

"**Hey!"**- Demon/entity (out-loud)

'**Hey!'**- Demon/entity (thoughts)

_All written by: SamuraiXero_

_-------------------------------------------- _

Chapter one: One more chance!

_-Naruto-_

Light had filtered through the eyelids of an unconscious Uzumaki Naruto. Something was soft under him, like a bed almost. He slowly opened his eyes to see white. The amount of white told him that he was in a room at the hospital. He slowly pushed himself up, the white linen blanket slid off of him slowly.

The bedside table had some things on it, all of which shocked him. A picture of Team 7 was facing him most directly; the blondes blue orbs shot over to it, looking it over curiously. 'Kyu, where am I?'

'**Simple Kit, you're in the hospital in the Leaf Village. About a year and three months before the Chuunin exams.'** the demon said weakly.

'Kyu, what happened?', Naruto thought as he looked at a white lily that was also set there.

'**Leviathan, Shukaku, and I all transported you to a different plane.'** the demon said slowly, still obviously exhausted from the trip.

'So Gaara and Kyoi both made it back.' Naruto thought not expecting an answer. Naruto stoped his thoughts quickly as Sasuke and Sakura walked though the door.

"I can't believe you didn't care Sasuke! I mean Naruto…", she yelled, completely not paying attention to Naruto. Naruto however, watched them both. Sasuke had just come along, from what Naruto could gather, to keep Sakura quiet. Sakura, however, wasn't going to be quiet.

"Sakura-chan, I am fine." Naruto said. This statement drew away Sakura's attention from Sasuke, and focused it at him.

"What did you do?", came Sakura's expected question, her voice seeming agitated.

"Over trained. That's all.", Naruto said with a smile.

_-Gaara-_

Gaara sat up, the room he was in was familiar to him. His gourde that held his sands was propped against the far wall. Something still didn't feel right. 'Shukaku, what happened.', Gaara thought, moving to his mind-scape.

'**Kyu, Leviathan and I moved you, Naruto and Kyoi to a different plane. It is a second chance to do things right.'**, the Raccoon said from behind his gate.

Gaara's eyes opened quickly. He had to pack and find the other two!

_-Kyoi-_

Kyoi had come to; He knew what Leviathan had done. He sat up in his bed, his little sister sleeping next to him. 'Levi, don't think I will fall this second chance.', Kyoi thought and got out of bed. His sister moved her head, looking at her older brother curiously through her messy silver hair.

"So you're up." She said softly, watching her brother get a bag and start to pack. "Just where do you think you are going?", she said.

"I am going to Kohona. There is some people that I must meet up with.", Kyoi said, now deciding to change his clothing. He picked up a plain black t-shirt, plain black cargo jeans, and a pair of boxers. After he had those he left the room, leaving his sister in some confusion.

_-Naruto-_

Naruto had been released from the hospital, under Kakashi's supervision. However that didn't last long, as Naruto had shot off, heading in the direction of the Hokage's tower. Kakashi watched the blonde dart away, surprised at his new found speed. Sasuke just shrugged, and Sakura yelled after him about "Don't push yourself so much!"

Naruto however, had been about hundred or so feet away before he jumped up to the roof tops, completely ignoring Sakura. If it had been Temari, he would have reduced his speed, but he needed to see the Hokage.

_-Gaara-_

Gaara had looked back a Suna, there was not much left for him there. He pulled up a small mask to cover the lower part of his face. His green eyes then looked back to ahead of himself. The Hidden Leaf Village is where they were all supposed to meet. The sand at his feet moved up to meet him, allowing him to move quicker. He knew that Kyoi was fast, and Naruto would be ready to go when they got there.

_-Kyoi-_

Kyoi had departed, hopping through the trees at blinding speed. 'Levi, how am I doing on time?', the silver haired boy thought, keeping an eye on his foot holds.

'**You're ahead of schedule. Don't be surprised if Gaara and Naruto aren't ready yet.'** The serpent said.

Kyoi had shot around two trees nearing the boarders of the Water country and Fire country, launching himself into a front flip landing on the ground. He continued to do flips, and then his right hand hit a small piece of paper. The ensuing explosion sent the Mist _genin_ flying.

If Kyoi's reflexes weren't as good as they had been, he would have most likely had his hand blown off. He landed feet first, however, because of the momentum he went flipping.

_-Naruto-_

Naruto flipped down infront of the two _ANBU_ gaurds that were on duty. "Why are you here?", Said an _ANBU_ in a eagle mask.

"I am here to see the Hokage.", Naruto said shooting up the stairs. Both _ANBU_ didn't move, the blonde just moved past them like they were _genin_.

_-Gaara- _

Gaara had made it to the boarder of the Earth and Fire countries, Water country wasn't to far away from where he was either. 'Shukaku, when are we supposed to meet?', Gaara thought.

'**Soon, kid. Kyoi and Leviathan are close by, I can feel their chakras. Although we are about three weeks head of schedule.'**, the Raccoon said slowly.

Gaara looked up, listening around. An explosion caught his attention, 'Kyoi found an explosion tag.' Gaara thought.

'**He is good usually, do you think he is hurt?'**, The raccoon said, it's curiosity getting the best of him.

_-Kyoi-_

The mist _genin_ continued to flip, landing on a small stream. He hands reflex automatically brought them up to cover his face and upper body. 'Levi, my reflexes should be better then that!', Kyoi thought, his chakras starting to dissipate under his feet.

'**Yeah, they would if you were about six years older! You're only thirteen again.'**, the serpent hissed.

Kyoi almost reacted, and then he sunk unto the river, 'So my body is that of a thirteen year old?', Kyoi thought, his aggravation getting the best of him.

'**All of you are.'**, the snake said, chuckling at the boy almost like he should have known that.

_-Three hours later-_

The three boys had met up; the blonde was wearing his usual bright orange jumpsuit, the red head had his usual out fit, complete with gourde. The silver haired boy was the only odd ball; everything about his appearance gave him the look of a hit-man.

"Well, where do we go now?", Gaara said softly, watching his two friends.

"I dunno, what do you think, Kyoi?", Naruto said, scratching the back of his head like he was slightly confused.

"Well, Naruto needs his sword. And so do I, but getting yours, Naruto, will be difficult.", Kyoi said, watching the trees sway to and frow.

"Why", Naruto and Gaara asked in unison. For some reason they both sounded like kids to Kyoi, even in the other plane.

"Simple, because Momochi Zabuza is still alive.", Kyoi stated, matter-of-factly.

"Makes sense that you would know, well I guess that it is good that we have a year and three weeks before the _chuunin_ exams.", Gaara said softly, his eyes darting around, taking in everything.

Naruto looked at Kyoi, then to Gaara, then back to Kyoi. "Well we better set off then.", Naruto said, charging ahead of his compainions. Gaara shifted the weight of the gourde, the started to move. Kyoi just shrugged and started to walk.

-----------------------------------

_Next Chapter- Fight in the mists_

_Ok all, I hope you like this. Again I know it is short, but I hope you all like it. Review and rate. I hope I am doing a good job. Also I hope to have a character to have for my OC soon. Other wise, thanks._


	3. Chapter Two: Fight in the mist

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_Ok, after chapter one, I have them looking for Zabuza. I have an odd twist to it that I hope everyone will enjoy. Again, it will be a twist. So I hope everyone enjoys it._

_-Legend of Speaking-_

"Hey!" – Person (out-loud)

'Hey!' – Person (thoughts)

"**Hey!"**- Demon/entity (out-loud)

'**Hey!'**- Demon/entity (thoughts)

_All written by: SamuraiXero_

---------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Fight in the mists

The three boys had moved quickly to the Wave Country, Naruto in the lead, with Kyoi then Gaara following in suit. The three jumped from tree limb to tree limb, moving as quickly as they could. Kyoi thought about where his sword, the Izayoi, was hidden. In order for him to be affective, he had to find it.

Kyoi jumped ahead on Naruto then motioned for them all to land. They each landed, Naruto looking slightly confused, Gaara stotic.

"Listen guys, I need to go an find my sword.", Kyoi said, watching his friends, "Meet me at the docks of the Water Country."

Naruto nodded, and then asked, "Going to the Ice Country to train, huh?"

Gaara looked at Kyoi, "Zabuza is alive you said, so we are to bring him with us?"

"Isn't he one of the Seven Swords of the Mist?", Naruto shot out, looking now at the mist _genin_.

Kyoi nodded his head slowly, "Yeah he is, but he isn't bad. That is why he is a missing-nin." Kyoi looked up; there was a bridge not to far way that when to a small town in the Wave Country, it was last rumored that he was there.

"I see…. So we convince him to train us for the _chuunin_ exams and be our_jounin_ sensei?", Gaara said softly, his green eyes taking in everything, "How long till we meet again, Kyoi?"

"Three days. It shouldn't take long to get him to come with you two. Oh, Naruto, Haku died. Zabuza might be in the tavern.", Kyoi said, slipping into the mists like he was apart of them.

Naruto nodded, and then started off to a house that was close to the bridge. Gaara not knowing what else to do followed right behind the blonde. The two boys walked up to the house and Naruto knocked on the door.

_-Kyoi-_

Kyoi darted through the trees, 'Levi, where is Izayoi?', came the thoughts of the silver haired boy.

'**Why do you want it? You broke it the last time.'**, hissed the serpent. The sword, named Izayoi, was the serpent's favorite weapon. In the last time around, the dual bladed sword was shattered in one attack.

'Levi, you know it only works with you!', Kyoi thought as he continued his movement, catching something out of the corner of his eye.

The form landed in front of him, straitening up and holding herself ready to attack. The ice blue hair on the girls head showed clear as day to the teen, and the forehead protector that was tied around her neck loosely told Kyoi that the girl was a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Ice.

"So, Tao Kyoi, Why do you keep running from me?", the girl said, her out fit was slightly revealing, but the fishnet underneath kept everything in check for her. She spun one kuni, ready to attack.

"Listen, Nieve, I don't have the time!", Kyoi said, hopping to the left, headed towards the place where his sword was. Well at least he started to, when a foot connected with his gut, then his face, launching him backwards. **'Nice, Kyoi. Ya' know, she is your one.'**, the serpent hissed, as Kyoi hit a tree. The mist-nin slid down the tree slowly, as the ice-nin landed in front of him.

"You will make time, Tao Kyoi.", Nieve said softly, her posture ready to pin him should he try and run for it.

"You will have to do better then that….", Kyoi said, going through his hand seals. Holding ready, he stood up slowly. His nose was easily broken, and his gut hurt. He had to avoid Nieve's attack some way; he just didn't want to hurt her. Kyoi then said softly, through his nose bleed, "**Hiden Jutsu:** **Ketsueki Kiri!**_(Secret Art: Blood Mist)_"

Suddenly a heavy mist started to roll around the two opponents, although the mist wasn't the usual color. Instead of a white or gray, it was a deep dark red; almost like the land and trees around them were bleeding. "Kyoi! What did you do?", Neive shouted, trying to locate the silver-haired boy.

"I told you, Neive, I don't have time. If you want to help me, move yourself to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I will be there in one years time.", Kyoi said, before opening the _View Gate_ and taking off into the mist to find his sword.

_-Naruto and Gaara-_

The two boys were standing outside the door for a while, it seamed like it was an hour. Something felt fimilar to the leaf-nin though, almost like he was being watched. The answer to the came when a shuriken whizzed in-between the two boys, Naruto grabbed Gaara's wrist and pulled him. Something was wrong, something was terroribly wrong.

_-Village Hidden in the Leaves-_

Sasuke and Sakura were standing ready, Kakashi had asked that they come and see him, but not why. "I wonder where that dolt is?", Sasuke said, obviously something was wrong that Naruto hadn't shown his face for the past few hours.

Kakashi wandered up behind Sasuke and Sakura, his only visible eye was focused on his book, like usual. "Naruto will not be back, at least not for one year's time.", Kakashi said, Sasuke jumped when he heard the lazy voice of Kakashi.

Sakura was the first to react to the news, "Then are we suspended, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, You will be getting a new team member shortly.", Kakashi said, still reading the book, "Till I hear more, you two can relax."

_-Village Hidden in the Sand-_

Everyone was searching, even the Kazekage. 'Something is wrong; Gaara just didn't up and leave for no reason in the middle of the night', Temari thought, standing on the highest building in the Village, 'Where could he have gone?'

_-Village Hidden in the Mist-_

The Tao clan had been completely up in arms, the compound of the clan had been on a lock down. No one other then the clan elders were allowed out or in, Shu just looked confused. She knew that her older brother had packed up his stuff and left, but she didn't know why. Her father was alarmed, to say the least, that Kyoi would just leave.

Well now her older brother was considered a missing-nin, and although he was not as strong as some of the others in the _Bingo book_, he came from a powerful family. This was a big blow to the Village, almost as big as when Momochi Zabuza left them. Well, Shu had to fix it now, at least that is what her father and the Mizukage had said.

---------------------

_The next chapter- Chapter Three: And the training begins!_

_I hope you all enjoy reading, as much as I enjoy writing. Please, the usual, rate and review! Thanks for reading this far._


	4. Chapter Three: And the training begins!

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_Now things will start to become more fun, at least I hope so…_

_-Legend of Speaking-_

"Hey!" – Person (out-loud)

'Hey!' – Person (thoughts)

"**Hey!"**- Demon/entity (out-loud)

'**Hey!'**- Demon/entity (thoughts)

_All written by: SamuraiXero_

-----------------------------------

Chapter Three: And the training begins!

Kyoi had found the place that held Iziyoi, 'Why a waterfall?', came the soured thoughts of Kyoi. The silver haired teen stood on the lower banks of what had to be a fifty foot waterfall, the power of the water that was splashing up was enough to cover a good quarter of the waterfall and ten feet surrounding the area in a heavy blanket of mist. Water Country had been known for the abundant amount of lakes, rivers, and waterfalls; but this one had to be one of the biggest.

'**Because this is a good training method. Prove yourself worthy of my sword again, Tao Kyoi.'**, the serpent hissed back lazily.

Kyoi sighed, then looked at the monster of a waterfall that had Iziyoi hidden somewhere under the blanket of water. 'Training?', Kyoi thought, starting to channel chakras into his feet.

_-Naruto and Gaara-_

The sands reacted to Gaara's command, finding and encompassing the ninja that was after them. Naruto watched; he couldn't believe that his friend would snap like that. The look in Gaara's green eyes was simple, everything was under control. Gaara kept his hand open, more and more sand just piled onto the ninja, lifting its struggling form off of the ground.

"Naruto, go to the tavern in town. Find Zabuza, you know what the missing-nin looks like." Gaara said, his hand still open, allowing more sand to pile on. 'Shukaku, Tell me when.' Gaara thought

'**Let Naruto leave. Then start asking your questions.'** the raccoon said, watching the whole thing through Gaara's eyes.

"**Sabakuro**_(Desert Prison)_" Gaara said, his voice barely heightening. Naruto nodded slowly then darted off to the bridge. Gaara moved his hand slowly, bringing the ninja closer to him. "Why did you attack us?" the red headed boy whispered.

The ninja that was being held by Gaara and the boy's sand just looked at the red head. Something was far different then what he was told, the ninja just didn't know. "You will tell me, Servant of Orochimaru." The red head said, looking into the ninja's only visible eye. Gaara knew that the sound ninja was fearful, almost like the ninja knew he was doomed either way.

Naruto continued to sprint, running almost blindly through the mists. He lunged to the left side, almost on instinct. The blonde rolled, landing on his feet and coming up with a kuni in his left hand. A smaller kuni, looking almost like a needle, was dug into the stone that made up the bridge. The mists seamed to get heaver, almost like a storm was coming. 'Kyuu, what's up?', Naruto thought, his legs wobbling, but to his surprise the fox didn't answer.

­_-Kyoi­-_

Kyoi hung from a small, water covered rock about ten feet from the ground. Water crashed over him, his grip on the slippery rock starting to loosen. Kyoi's hands were being torn up by the power of the water, and in his mind the Serpent laughed softly. The right hand, the only thing holding him up, started to slide off. The boy's eyes looked around for his next foothold, the water beating him back. Suddenly he felt his hand let go, and he plummeted back down, splashing into the water at the bottom.

Kyoi washed up on the shore a few seconds later, his body completely drained and his chakras were exhausted. The silver haired boy's breaths came sharp to him; the cold air stung him as he breathed, and his torn hands were stinging and throbbing. Pain had nearly blinded the boy, almost like he was doing it wrong.

'**So have you learned something, Kyoi?'**, the serpent hissed, watching what the boy was doing amused him, **'You can't beat water by charging at it head on. You need to flow with it, Kyoi.'**, the serpent hissed. Kyoi was tough, but not tougher then the power of water. If he was going to get the sword in little less then two days, he had to learn to flow with the water.

'Flow?', Kyoi thought, still breathing heavily and harshly. Spinning his legs up and over his head, and then moving like a windmill, Kyoi landed on his feet. He was still very far out of breath and his chakra was still very low. 'Flow like water huh?', Kyoi thought, only getting a hiss like laugh back.

_-Gaara-_

"Answer me, Sound Nin." Gaara whispered, his voice getting more threatening by the second. 'Shukaku, he isn't gunna crack.', The red head thought to the Raccoon, something just wasn't right about the sound nin.

"I…. I am here….. for the…. Raccoon…..", The sound nin said slowly, Gaara's sand had started to constrict the body of the ninja, slowly crushing it.

Gaara raised his hand, the sand moving the captive ninja up into the air. "You will have to do better then that to get Shukaku of the sands!", Gaara whispered threateningly. Gaara's hand kept moving up, more and more sand kept piling on to the sound ninja. Gaara then whispered, "**Sabaku Kyu**_(Sand Coffin)_!" the sand reacting compressing onto the body of the Ninja, then the red head said "**Sabaku Taiso**_(Desert Imperial Funeral)_!"

The sand shot out, some blood shooting out as well. The crushed and mangled body of the sound ninja fell to the ground, smashing into the rock of the path beneath him. Gaara's green eyes looked over at the sound ninja's crushed form, normally he would be done, but this ninja had pushed it.

_-Naruto-_

The blue orbs of the blonde darted all around the mist, looking for something or someone. A couple of small cuts had already shown up on the blonde, his breath had also been knocked from him slightly. Something was wrong, it was as if his attacker was apart of the mist. **'Kit you've seen this before!'** the fox growled.

'That's right!', Naurto thought, jumping up at the last second spinning himself. More needle-like senbon pelted the ground where he was standing. The kuni that was in the blonde's hand went launching into the mist, nothing. Then a groan and the sound of a body hitting the ground. Naruto's feet slammed into the ground, his knees buckling from the impact.

The mist slowly pulled back, reveling the body of a mist ninja. Gaara was walking towards the blonde, green eyes watching every shadow and his third eye watching his back. Naruto moved his left hand up to the corner of his mouth and brushed it against the small trickle of blood. 'I wonder how Kyoi is doing, Kyu?', Naruto thought. Something seamed weird to the blonde, almost like this had been planned from the start.

_-Kyoi-_

Kyoi's harsh breathing and low amounts of chakra finally caught up with him. Although he made it higher up the waterfall each time, his body could barely hold him up. He looked up at the monster of a waterfall, and then he heard the child-like laugh that made him jump in his skin. Shu was around and close by, and he could barely stand. 'Levi, I need something to fight her off with!', Kyoi thought, desperation of the situation leaking into his thoughts.

The younger sister of Kyoi jumped down from a tree not to far away. Her sleek features nearly matched that of Kyoi, only her sliver hair was longer by about a foot. Her hand held her infamous needle-like senbon, four of them; if they found a vital they could disable more then just his movement.

"Kyoi, Don't you get it. You won't get up the waterfall, you have to go down it!", Shu said, her gray eyes looking over her brothers nearly broken form. If Neive had seen him in this condition, well Shu would rather not talk about it.

Kyoi moved his hands together, channeling the last bit of his chakras reading himself for the fight. "Shu, I know why you came.", Kyoi said, after a few seconds. He had all the chakra that he was going to get, reaching down to the small kuni pouch attached to his left leg.

Shu sighed softly; her brother was willing to fight her, instead of coming quietly. That didn't make sense. Shu lowered her body slightly; she didn't like it at all. But orders from the Mizukage were not to be taken lightly. Kyoi was to be returned dead or alive, and it rested on her shoulders. She held all of the advantages, he had wasted so much chakra and energy, and on top of that he was also fresh from a miniature coma.

The stone gray eyes of Kyoi looked at his sister; the headband that was usually tied tight to her right arm was strapped to her forehead. He watched her lower herself down, drawing out more of those deadly needle-senbon. Kyoi moved his body slightly to the left, out on the water; he held more of an advantage.

_-Gaara and Naruto-_

"So who do you think these two came from?", Naruto said looking at the dead female mist ninja, then up to Gaara. The red head's eyes looked down at the ninja, then to the small town.

"Never mind them, we need to find Zabuza.", Gaara said, his green eyes still darting around looking for any sign of threats. When the red head finally decided that it was safe, the two teens started to move. The blonde started to sprint about half way across the bridge, Gaara then started after him. They lost too much time with the two ninja that they dealt with, now they were down to less then a day an a half to find Zabuza.

_-Hidden Leaf Village-_

Nieve looked at the gates that guarded the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Two _ANBU_ guards and three more _Chunin_ stood behind them. She removed the familiar headband from around her neck, drawing out one of her kuni. 'Kyoi said he would be here in one year's time, I will be waiting.', Nieve thought drawing the pointed tip through and across the metal of the head guard, then she hopped down from the tree. All five of the guards moved slightly, but the _Chunin_ didn't move; almost like they were waiting for the _ANBU_ to move.

"What business do you have with this village?", The taller _ANBU_ said, his mask that of a bear. The shaggy brown hair that draped him made it clear; he was not one to mess with.

"I have come on my own accord, I wish to join the ranks of the Leaf.", Nieve said, not giving an inch to the burly ninja. The ice blue eyes of Nieve watched as one of the _Chunin_ disappeared completely, 'Going to the Hokage.', Nieve thought. She was going to have to wait for that _Chunin_ to come back.

_-Kyoi­-_

Kyoi knew that his chakra was running low, and his sister was ready to stop him at almost any cost. She had done well in also not allowing him near the water; a good tactic, however there was more then enough water in the air to do what he needed to. Kyoi jumped up, doing three back flips and landing about ten feet further back. Where he was standing eight needle-like senbon were dug into the sand.

"Kyoi, Why do you fight?", Shu said quietly, drawing out eight more of those evil senbon. Her smile slightly went way, her brother was caring Leviathan and if he needed the chakra, most likely he could tap into the Sea Serpent's chakra. She had to cut him off soon, she watched her brother.

"Because I am not of the Mist any longer.", Kyoi said, his breath still coming in sharp burst. He held up his index and middle fingers on both sides then crossed them. "**Taju Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**_(Mass Water Clone Jutsu)_!", Kyoi said, forming about ten different Kyoi's.

Shu saw this and nearly lost her composure. Kyoi should not have been able to generate that many clones. Shu jumped back as two charged in, two more took off to her left and the rest went out to the water. This was bad, they all looked the same. Well there was one way she could deal with them, she thought as she landed. Shu whipped her right hand at the two clones that were in front of her, launching two of her senbon. The senbon hit the stunned water clones, and they fell into puddles. She continued to move her hand, catching one then another from in-between the trees. Again their bodies turned into water puddles.

Everything was going good for her, and then her vision went up. Some how several more clones had found an opening. Kyoi watched from the water, drawing up more and more water clones and sending them at his sister. With her killing off the clones it was doing what he wanted, the more puddles that formed around her, the easier his next jutsu would be.

_-Gaara and Naruto-_

The two boys walked into the nearest tavern, Gaara slightly behind the blonde. Naruto easily spotted the missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza, and the blonde pointed out the black haired missing-nin to Gaara.

"I'm guuna talk to him.", Naruto whispered, watching the assassin. Gaara nodded slowly, he was ready to pull Naruto out of the way should he need to. Naruto walked up to the bar and promptly sat directly next to the assassin. The blonde's eyes watched the sullen face of Zabuza, the loss of Haku really was a huge blow to him. "So why did Haku die?", Naruto said quietly, his hand on his kuni ready should Zabuza attack him. But what happened completely caught the blonde off guard. The missing-nin started to cry, almost like he had done this for a while. 'Kyuu, What did I do?', Naruto thought quickly.

'**You brought up Haku, Kit. It is a sore spot, a leverage.'**, The fox said, peering through the eyes of Naruto.

'Great idea, Kyuu', Naruto thought, setting his hand on to the back of the assassin, not even noticing Gaara come up on the other side of the black haired assassin.

"Naruto, are you sure that this is the famed Demon of the Mist Seven?", Gaara said quietly, watching the sobbing ninja.

"Yeah, Sabaku no Gaara!", Naruto snapped, it was rare to hear Naruto so angry that Gaara's eyes shot up. Naruto was looking down at the sobbing ninja, rubbing his back.

"Fine, then if he really is why does he cry.", Gaara said softly, directing the next part directly at Zabuza, "Particularly over a tool."

At that Zabuza looked up into the red headed teens eyes, "You know nothing!"

"I know more then what you think!", Gaara said, the sands from his gourde reacting and wrapping around Zabuza's legs and hands, "Again I ask, Why weep over a tool?"

Naruto watched, his face nothing but amusement, Gaara was the one that would snap the assassin out of his funk. It might be easier then Kyoi thought, Naruto mused to himself. Zabuza looked into the green eyes of his captor, "What do you want from me Sand Ninja?", was all that the _jounin_ could say.

"What do I want? I want a Sensei that is a Demon like myself and my partners.", Gaara said, completely blunt.

"I am no more a Demon, then the one standing behind me.", Zabuza said, completely not knowing what was happening.

"I am the host body for Shukaku, and the one behind you holds Kyuubi no Kitsune.", Gaara said, then after a short pause to let Zabuza digest what he was up against he said, "And our other partner is the host for Leviathan."

Zabuza's hands dropped slowly, looking at the calmness of the red head that still held him, and then he slowly turned to look at the blonde. It was right there on his face, he never realized it, the whisker markings on the blondes cheeks made it so plane. "So if you are so powerful, why do you need me?", Zabuza said slowly, turning back to face the red head in front of him.

_-Kyoi-_

Shu had started to become warn out; her attacks were coming to almost nothing. Kyoi, it seamed to her, had only become stronger by climbing up the waterfall. She batted away a few more of the water clones, then they stopped coming. Something was up; Kyoi had stopped sending in more and more. Was his chakra used up? Well what ever it was, it was getting cold.

Kyoi was starting to shiver, night was falling fast. He needed to end the fight now, 'Levi, I need to end this.', Kyoi thought.

'**How much do you think you will need?'**, The serpent hissed back.

'Ten percent will work.', Kyoi thought, channeling the last of his charka and the amount that he asked for of Leviathan's. "Shu, One last shot. Leave me, or you will die.", Kyoi said.

------------------------------------------

_Next Chapater: Chapter Four: Year of the Demon_

_Yay! A longer chapter! I hope everyone likes it! As always Rate and Review!_


	5. Chapter Four: Year of the Demon Part 1

DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_I am sorry that the last chapter took so long, as well as this one. This one will encompass the beginning of the year, at least with the "new" team._

_-Legend of Speaking-_

"Hey!" – Person (out-loud)

'Hey!' – Person (thoughts)

"**Hey!"**- Demon/entity (out-loud)

'**Hey!'**- Demon/entity (thoughts)

_All written by: SamuraiXero_

--

Chapter Four: Year of the Demon Part 1

Shu heard her brother, she feared him, but she had nowhere to run. If she went back to her village, she would be killed. If she stayed, her own brother would kill her. All she could hope for was an opening in his defenses.

"Kyoi, Would you kill me?", Shu said, just as three more forms arrived at the scene. 'Finally, backup.', Shu thought paying them any mind, up until Kyoi lowered his arms.

"So you are one of their companions?", said the voice of Momochi Zabuza. Shu's eyes widened, something was wrong. Kyoi's body relaxed, his eyes looked over at the group, where Zabuza's voice came from. Shu'e eyes looked over in the direction, her eyes starting to widen again and her jaw dropped slightly.

Standing there was the all too familiar form of Momochi Zabuza, and two others. One had a large gourde on his back, his eyes a sharp green and his red hair was a mess. The other had Zabuza's sword resting on his shoulder, the orange outfit of his showed brightly as the sun caught it. The boy's golden blonde hair and crystal blue orbs were nothing next to the whisker like marks on his face and his smile. Shu had always been aware that there were others like Kyoi, but she didn't think that he would team up with two of them.

Shu moved slightly, getting to her feet. "How could you betray your village, Kyoi!?", Shu shouted, her body showing her exhaustion. She had to kill all of them now, and that was way out of her league.

_-Hidden Leaf Village-_

Nieve had waited patiently and quietly, the _Chunin_ had returned. She knew what was going to happen; it was just a matter of time. She watched the leaf ninja talk it over quickly, the bear like ninja keeping an eye on her. Finally, the ninja moved around her, the bear masked _ANBU_ taking the lead.

"The Hokage wishes to see you, You might be allowed to participate in the _Chunin_ exams if you are good enough.", The _ANBU_ said, his voice almost a growl.

_-Kyoi, Gaara, and Naruto-_

"Shu, You don't understand. Please, Leave.", Kyoi said, as Zabuza, Gaara, and Naruto all watched. Shu looked away, then hopped up to the nearest tree.

"Know this brother, I am not through, I will see you at the _Chunin_ exams in Kohona.", Shu said, then took off into the night.

When Shu left entirely, and Kyoi had made sure she was gone; His body went limp, splashing down into the water. Zabuza simply walked out onto the water, thrusting a hand down into the water and pulled up the unconscious Kyoi.

"Well, Naruto, You might be right about him, We still have a long way to go to get the Demon in him back.", Gaara said quietly to the blonde. The green eyes of the sand user watched the two formor mist ninja, the older one moving the younger one to the bank.

"We rest here tonight; we will train in this area. The _Chunin_ exams will be similar to this area.", Zabuza said, flopping the boy down then looking at his raw hands knew what he was doing. Gaara and Naruto were not shocked; something told them that this would work out for the best.

_-The next day-_

The three boys were woken abruptly, and now were completely soaked. Zabuza stood over them, and also on the lake. 'A water clone', Kyoi thought, sitting up then launching himself at Zabuza.

Kyoi shouted, "**Mizu Shurkin!**_(Water Shurkin)_"as he touched the water. When he did that, thin needle-like water senbon launched at Zabuza. Gaara and Naruto, watching this, stood and readied themselves.

"Naruto, Use your **Rasangan**_(Spiraling Sphere)_.", Gaara said softly, his sands gathering. Naruto nodded slowly, watching the two mist ninja fight. Kyoi was just barely able to keep himself one step ahead of Zabuza, and things were starting to look worse when Gaara charged in. "**Suna Shurkin!** (_Sand Shurkin)_", Gaara said launching two globs of sand at Zabuza.

Naruto whispered "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_(Shadow Clone Justu)_", then he held out his right hand. The clone of the blonde knew exactly what to do, starting to mold a small ball of chakra in the hand of the blonde.

Kyoi had gone blow for blow with Zabuza, the amount of water clones they used was insane, all the while Kyoi had been trying to get to the waterfall that Zabuza was guarding. 'Levi, Iziyoi is not _behind_ or _in_ the waterfall is it', Kyoi thought, finally figuring out what the riddle was, 'Iziyoi is _under_ the waterfall.'

'**Nicely done, Young one. Now, just get to it.'**, the serpent said. Kyoi's eyes watched as two globs of sand caught Zabuza off guard. That bought him some time, and Kyoi knew it. Kyoi sprinted at Zabuza, and then jumped over his head, sinking into the water at the base of the waterfall.

Zabuza managed to block the sand shurkin, but getting to the red head would be a feat. He noticed the silver haired kid run at him, jump over him then sink into the water. Something was up, but more sand came at him keeping him locked on the red head. The blonde was doing something. It might be tougher to figure out these three then he first thought. 'Mist, Sand, and Leaf. Three different styles, all working together. This might prove hard.', Zabuza thought, dodging more sand globs.

Gaara kept up his offensive, trying to buy more time for Naruto. His Rasangan should have been ready, and with what Kyoi did; He might not stand up to Zabuza if one didn't hurry.

Once the sphere of chakra was completed, the clone moved over and grabbed the left wrist and spun. Naruto went charging at Zabuza, the clone disappearing. Naruto yelled "**Rasangan!**" As he got close to Zabuza. However, Zabuza being the assassin that he is, just barely managed to avoid it. Naruto kept on going, his momentum keeping him running, smashing the attack into a large boulder.

Gaara's mouth opened, 'Shukaku, did you see that?'

'**Yeah, I did. Isn't Kyu better then that? It might be the body.'**, the raccoon said, **'Although I am surprised that he managed it.'**

Things were going to go down hill, if Kyoi didn't come back soon. Gaara's mind was racing, something had to happen and quick. Naruto quickly recovered, drawing out the sword that weighed him down extremely. Gaara just watched as Naruto kept up his offensive; trying to stay out of it. Zabuza dodged in and out of Naruto's wild swings, trying to figure out why Gaara stopped his attacks.

Another blade shot up to his right, catching the giant Kubikiri in-between the two ice blue thin blades. Zabuza blinked as Kyoi was standing next to him, completely drenched.

Holding his blade, his stone gray eyes looked into the primal blue eyes, "Enough. Sensei Zabuza has more then enough information."

The blonde growled then flipped the sword onto his back, in the same fashion that Zabuza would have it. Kyoi sheathed his sword respectively, and then he slowly walked over to the bank. Gaara stood stunned, as all three ninja came back to the bank of the river.

"Rest, all three of you. Your training starts in one hour.", Zabuza said. 'I have _never_ been pushed so far by three _genin_. These three should win the _chunin_ exam with out a problem.', Zabuza thought. He clenched his right fist, 'If it wasn't for that silver haired brat, I might have been killed.'

_-One Hour Later-_

Gaara watched the blonde, during the fight he managed to channel about ten percent of Kyubi no Kitsune's power, if it was not for Kyoi and Leviathan, Zabuza would have died. His green eyes then looked upward as he retreated to his mind-scape.

'Shukaku?', Gaara said, standing in front of a large gate. Behind it the infamous Raccoon sat, smiling easily.

'**You will get my power as you need it, Already you have ten percent at all times.'**, the raccoon said, then Gaara looked back down.

Zabuza stepped up to the three boys, a small scroll in his hands. He smiled evilly at the three. "Your training will be different for each of you. Sabaku no Gaara, You are a defensive fighter, no?", Zabuza said softly, Gaara nodded. "Your training will be to stop the Kubikiri, wielded by Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, you will do five hundred downward slashes, five hundred upward slashed, five hundred right to left slashes and five hundred left to right slashes. All with out chakra.", Zabuza said looking now at the blonde.

Finally he rounded on the silver haired boy. "Your task is to climb the waterfall. When you make it to the top, you must beat me.", Zabuza said. Kyoi stood first, sprinting at the waterfall. Naruto unlatched the sword from his back, holding it in his hands. Gaara didn't move, just waiting.

_-Three Days Later-_

Water rushed down over Kyoi, as he hung in a familiar position. In four days time of climbing the waterfall he had only made it about ten feet up, the water seamed not to want him to go up. "**Hakkei: Issui Kireme!**_(Release: Current Break)_", Kyoi whispered. Launching himself up to the next slippery rock. He managed to grip it with the raw and slashed up hand. He managed to hold it for a few seconds, then his grip was lost and he hit the water with a loud splash.

Naruto and Gaara sat completely dazed. Hubikiri was still grasped in Naruto's left hand; Gaara's gourde was completely used. Zabuza looked over at the two, his eyes watching them, then they went back up to the water.

"Why do you two rest when your team-mate is still at it?", Zabuza asked quietly.

"Simple.", Gaara said, forcing himself up to one knee. The red head was starting to get annoyed with the black haired assassin.

Naruto had managed to push himself up, and looked at Zabuza. "This training takes a lot out of us. Gaara needs to use chakra to manipulate the sands, and I need anger to fuel my strikes.", the blonde said, completely stopping the red head in his thoughts.

Zabuza watched the small river that ran from the waterfall, Kyoi's form floated about thirty feet away from where he hit the water. It seamed like all three boys were at their peaks, at least when it did not involve a life. The assassin took note of this, training them would be tougher then he thought. The strength of their demons was dependant mostly on them being in some form of danger.

--

_Next Chapter: The Hokage's Decision_

_Ok, sorry about this being so short, and taking so long. I hope you enjoy, I will be trying to bring everything up to speed. Please Rate and Review. Thanks. _


	6. Chapter Five: The Hokage's Decision

DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_Ok, I hope to cover a lot on this chapter, Be prepared._

_-Legend of Speaking-_

"Hey!" – Person (out-loud)

'Hey!' – Person (thoughts)

"**Hey!"**- Demon/entity (out-loud)

'**Hey!'**- Demon/entity (thoughts)

_All written by: SamuraiXero_

--

Chapter Five: The Hokage's Decision

The Hokage sat in his office, his pipe in his mouth. Some interesting news had reached him; Uzumaki Naruto had been traveling with a _genin_ from Sunakagure and one from Mizukague, as well as a missing ninja named Momochi Zabuza. Sarutobi had heard of Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist Seven. Sarutobi needed to confirm the roomers.

Kakashi and Gai walked into the room, Kakashi's eye in his book, Gai complaining. "Kakashi, Gai, Sit.", The Hokage said softly. Both did, Kakashi's eye still focused on the book.

"Kakashi, I have a new team member for you, and a B rank mission for both your team and Gai's team.", The Hokage said softly, pulling the pipe out of his mouth.

"Hokage! You mean that the kids that I have trained will have such a high rank mission this early?!", Gai shouted, clearly stunned, "They can handle the mission by themselves!"

"They will work together, just as you and Kakashi will. The Demon of the Mist Seven is building a team, one of them is Uzumaki Naruto.", the Hokage said, smoke coming out of his mouth, "At least that is what I have heard."

Kakashi's eye moved from the book, focusing on the Hokage. "My team will be ready by first light. Who is the new ninja?"

"A young lady named Glacia Nieve. She is a former ninja from the Hidden Ice Village.", The Hokage said.

_- Team Seven's Training Ground-_

_- Five mintues later-_

Sasuke had been leaning against one of the more stable trees on the outskirts of the training ground, his usual look plastered upon his face. Sakura came skidding in to the clearing, clearly out of breath. "Augh! Suaske and Kakashi-sensei aren't here yet?", Sakura said softly, looking for them.

"I'm behind you Sakura.", Sasuke said softly, his black eyes held the obvious after affect of his use of his **Sharingan**_(Copy Wheel Eye­)_ eye.

"Oh!", Sakura said, spinning on her heel. "How long have you been here?", She then asked, looking Sasuke over, "Have you been training."

Sasuke had started to answer her when Kakashi and a Ice Blue haired girl appeared in the center, on two of the three logs that were dug into the ground. "Yes, Sakura, he has. And with good reason.", Kakashi said, his eye on his book.

Nieve sat down on the log, looking over the pink haired girl and raven haired boy. "You are Hano Sakura? Are you not?", Nieve said, her eyes narrowing abit. "Your chakra system is very well developed."

Sakura looked back at the blue haired girl, something seemed different about her. Almost like she was ice cold, and it had to be about eighty degrees outside. "Yes I am, and thank you."

Nieve just moved on to the boy, he was an unusal one. "Uchiha Sasuke, huh?", was all she said to the boy, her eyes looking him up and down. All Sasuke said was "Hn."

Kakashi, his eye still focused on the book, said, "This is Glacia Nieve, Former ninja from the Village Hidden in the Ice. She is also your new team member."

"So you're an Ice Ninja.", Sasuke said, now taking an interest in the girl, "Let's see just how good you are."; Sasuke moved his feet slightly, Activating his **Sharingan **and reading himself to attack.

Nieve just simply looked at him, "You want to play then?"; Her hands moved swiftly, then she whispered "**Makai**** Ittai:**** Kouseki Shimobashira**_ (Hell Zone: Crystal Ice Needles)_."

Sasuke grinned; this was going to be interesting. He steadied his breath, slowing it, then he saw his breath fog up in front of his face. His eyes opened a little wider as he shot off in a run, the water in the air was crystallizing in front of his face. Somehow he was surrounded by the crystallized water needles, and they attacked all at once.

"**Kage no Bushin**", Sasuke whispered as he took off a little faster, flipping just out of the way. The shadow clone "poof"-ed behind him as he landed, his toes pushing him directly at the blue haired girl.

Nieve liked playing with this Uchiha, but she knew how to deal with them. "This is fun.", she said, hopping down from the log, her stance replacing Rock Lee's Strong Fist Taijutsu.

Sasuke just kept up running, thrusting his fist directly at the blue haired ninja. Her body moved long before Sasuke could react, the result was that Sasuke was launched through the air; his body doing several flips and inversions, spinning him out of control.

Nieve moved herself into another stance, completely opposite of the Strong Fist Taijutsu; The Gentle Palm Taijutsu. Her body hand not moved much when she heard the pounding footsteps of Sakura.

"Take this!", Sakura shouted as she launched several different kuni, each with a small bag attached to the back. Nieve shifted her movements, dodging each kuni, there tips digging into the ground. "It will take more then that to beat me, Sakura.", Nieve whispered, moving her left slide forward, dodging another attack from Sasuke. Nieve's right foot came up into his sternum, her hands forcing his head down. Nieve's left foot landed on his back, then she launched off of him. Just as Sasuke's face was closing in on the ground, several of the kuni of Sakura's exploded.

Nieve landed on her hands about twenty yards away, bringing her feet down to touch the ground. Sasuke had landed in some trees, and Sakura was kneeling on the ground, her face in her hands. Nieve's thin lips moved into a smile, as Sasuke stood up; the tree had to have broken is flight.

"Enough, All of you.", Kakashi said, during the entire match his eye had never left the book he was reading. "We have a B ranked mission that will take us to the _Chunin_ Exams, I want all of you ready to leave in six hours.", He continued, turning the page of the book he was reading.

Sakura nodded then looked at Sasuke, 'Wow! I can't believe he is still able to stand.', She thought, nothing but admiration in her eyes for the young Uchiha. "You won't be able to do that again.", Sasuke spat, a small trickle of blood was visible from the left side of his mouth.

"We will see, soon enough.", Nieve whispered softly, more then ready to continue their match, "If you want we can continue. This is quiet fun."

Sasuke brought his hand up to his mouth wiping away the blood, and reactivating his **Sharingan**; his lips formed a smurk. 'So you are a new rival. Good, just more training to beat my brother!', Sasuke thought, moving his hands to form several different hand seals. "**Kasai Kata: Jutsu no Hinotama**_ (Fire Style: Art of the Fireball)_", Sasuke said then sucked in a large amount of air. Forcing it from his lungs, a larger fireball came streaking at Nieve.

"**Aisu Kata: Aisu ****Kakuheki no Jutsu**_ (Ice Style: Ice Wall Technique)_", Nieve said, doing the hand seals then slamming her hands onto the ground. A thick wall of ice formed directly in front of her, just barely in time to fend off the attack of Sasuke's. Standing quickly, Nieve moved back, then flipped back; the wall wouldn't hold up in this heat, and with Sasuke's fireball slamming into it, it was going to come down soon.

Sasuke finally stopped breathing out the fire, charging right in behind the tail end of the flames when something hit him in the gut then the face. Sasuke stumbled back; Rock Lee was standing directly between him and the blue haired ninja.

"Sasuke-kun. Why are you attacking her?", Rock Lee said, still holding his ground, Neji and Ten Ten landed next to the blue haired girl; Neji also getting into a combat stance, Ten Ten looking at Nieve's small burns.

"Lee! Get out of Sasuke's way!", Sakura yelled, standing and reading herself, "She has it coming!"

"Sakura-chan, I do not understand.", Lee said, still holding his ground, then his eyes rolled and his body fell onto Sasuke's left fist. "How about this, this girl is a ninja from the Hidden Ice Village, I don't trust her.", Sasuke whispered into Lee's ear, lifting Lee's limp form up slightly then pushing him off to the side.

"Hyuuga Neji, I would suggest that you move out of my way.", Sasuke said, his **Sharingan** looking directly at Neji's **Byakugan**_(White Eye)_, "Or you will end up like your team mate."

"The two of you, Let me handle the Uchiha.", Nieve said, gripping her shoulder tightly, her grin getting wider.

"But… But your shoulder!", Ten Ten stuttered, the blue haired girl was strange to the weapons master.

"This?", Nieve said, pushing down on the wounded right shoulder. Everyone except Nieve and the unconscious form of Rock Lee winced at the loud "Pop!" and following crunches as Nieve put her shoulder back into place, "I have had worse from Tao Kyoi, He is one of the four we are all going to spy on.", She said, a few more crunches and pops were heard as she moved her arm around to make sure it was in.

"What are you talking about, Ice Ninja.", Sasuke said, deactivating his **Sharingan** and Neji did the same with his **Byakugan** and turned to look at the blue haired girl.

"Our mission, the B ranked one that we are going on with Team Gai in the morning.", Nieve said, "And the name is Glacia Nieve, Uchiha."

_-Team Oni-_

Kyoi had made it up the waterfall easily, it took him about four days to do it, but by sunset his head and upper body had broken the fifty foot waterfall. However, Kyoi ended back at the bottom of the waterfall in about three seconds. A water clone of Momochi Zabuza was looking down the waterfall, his bandaged and masked face grinned down at the unconscious form of Kyoi.

Meanwhile, both Naruto and Gaara had sped up their training. The sword that was now Naruto's flashed as it touched a few grains of sand on Gaara's upper left then flashed again in the lower right, and again in his lower center.

"Naruto, You will have to do better then that to get through this.", The red head said softly, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Don't worry Gaara!", Naruto shouted, the sword moving quicker and quicker, small flashes popped up several more places. Sweat rolled down the blonde's forehead, running across his "whiskers".

Zabuza was shocked, 'These boy are really something.'

­_-Kohona-_

_-The next day-_

Sasuke hopped from roof top to roof top, his pack strapped to his back tightly. He moved like a shadow in the early morning gloom, headed right for the gates to the village. He flipped down, landing with out a sound, then his eyes widened.

"What took you Uchiha?", Came Nieve's voice.

Sasuke looked up; Nieve was sitting on a low rising wall, leaning against one of the village's walls. Her outfit was very different, yesterday she wore what looked like something Hyuuga Hinata would wear, and this was very different.

"Where are the others?", Sasuke muttered, his eyes looking over Nieve. But, almost as if on cue, seven other forms dropped down onto the spot where the two were.

Right off the bat, Gai went into a short briefing towards the two teams. "Alright, we are on a B ranked surveillance mission. That means there will be little to no fighting." , Gai said, his face very grim. Kakashi, for once with his one visible eye not on a book, said, "We are going to confirm roomers about Uzumaki Naruto affiliating with a deadly S-ranked Missing Nin."

"Gai-sensei. Who is this Missing Nin?", Lee shot out, asking what was on all of the other's minds.

"The Demon of the Mist Seven, Momochi Zabuza.", Gai said looking at Lee, "I am warning you all, should you be spotted, move. Run and don't stop."

Team Gai nodded, Sakura nodded as well, Sasuke however asked, "Rules of engagement?"

"Only if you are attacked, otherwise watch.", Kakashi said.

--

_Next Chapter: Chapter Six: Eye on the demons_

_Ok, I hope everyone likes this. Rate and Review._


	7. Chapter Six: Eyes on the Demons

DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_I hope everyone liked the way the small fight went. Now we will see what happens. Again I hope to cover a lot.._

_-Legend of Speaking-_

"Hey!" – Person (out-loud)

'Hey!' – Person (thoughts)

"**Hey!"**- Demon/entity (out-loud)

'**Hey!'**- Demon/entity (thoughts)

_All written by: SamuraiXero_

--

Chapter Six: Eye on the Demons

Kyoi was on the stream, his hand on the hilt of Izayoi. He lowered his body, trying to make it streamline. In the past few days he had managed to launch himself directly up the waterfall, and had managed to beat several of the water clones that were set up there by Zabuza. 'Levi, Zabuza said today was going to be different. What do you think', Kyoi thought, drawing up some of his chakra.

'**It very well might be.'**, was all that the snake hissed back. The serpent had enjoyed the training that Zabuza had given to Kyoi.

The chakras that Kyoi had been gathering started to whip around him, the water pushing itself back from the ninja. Kyoi moved his foot slightly to the right, then took off like a rocket up the stream then up the water fall.

Gaara smiled softly at Naruto, everything that Zabuza had them do for training was far to easy. Naruto was easily getting annoyed at the fact that he could not hit his smurking training partner. "Naruto…. Stop trying to hit me and just hit me.", Gaara whispered.

The flash in the crystal blue eyes told the red head that he was pushing him too much. The blade that was driving itself into the sands of Gaara suddenly sped up ten fold.

_-Outside the Hidden Leaf Village-_

_-Two days before-_

_­_Kakashi had lead the two teams out to a small clearing. "Gai, you have the basic whereabouts of Zabuza and his team?"

Gai nodded slowly, "Water Country, Not to far away from Mizukagure."

Kakashi nodded then looked at the teams, "Here is how we will move. Neji, Sasuke and myself will take point. The Girls will be behind us, and Gai and Lee will be aft guards. Understand?"

After a large "Hai" from the group, Kakashi hopped to the nearest branch and they started out to find the group.

­_-Village Hidden in the Sands-_

_-Today-_

It was pushing a week and still no sign of Gaara. Temari was still aptly searching the small village while Kankuro searched a small bit of the northern deserts. The Kazikage wanted Gaara back anyway that they could get him. Temari was afraid that she might have to kill her younger brother.

She pulled out her large fan, slamming it into the rock of the house she was on. Then she felt it, a small shift in the winds. Gaara was training, most likely with others like him. He found at least one other.

Temari relaxed herself slightly, then a _Chuunin _landed infront of her. "The Kazikage wants you and your brother, Kankuro. There is a missing-nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist waiting to be tested.", the female said to Temari, her brown eyes slightly averted.

_-Team Oni­-_

Zabuza watched them all, sitting on a rock not to far way from them. An evil smile started to curse his thin lips, the idea had crossed his mind a while back. Each had a demon, well Zabuza wanted to see each of them fight. The assassin stood up slowly, figuring out how best to tell them what the task was.

'A sparing session between each of them', Zabuza thought, his eyes watching Gaara, then they moved over to Naruto, then they traced up the river and water fall to Kyoi.

Little did the team realize that there were another few pairs of eyes watching their every movement. The red eye of the **Sharingan** was watching out of the left eye of Kakashi as well as several pairs of regular eyes belonging to Nieve, Sakura, Lee and Ten Ten. "The one with the silver hair is Kyoi, no doubt about it", Nieve whispered to Kakashi.

"Yes and the one in the orange outfit is Naruto, the one watching is most defiantly Zabuza.", Kakashi whispered to himself. 'This is odd. We have to tell the Hokage.', Kakashi thought, but his eye saw something that the rest of the small group couldn't. Zabuza was going to have the three do something, but what?

"Enough, the three of you. Come here.", Zabuza shouted. Naruto's sword slammed into the ground, Gaara's sands not slowing it down in the least. Kyoi hovered about ten feet above the waterfall, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kyoi rolled himself back, shooting down the waterfall, splashing into the water at the bottom.

After about five minutes, the squad was standing in front of Zabuza. Kyoi stood to the far left, his leaner face looking over the assassin with complete curiosity. Naruto was in the center, his body showing all of the work he had done, was tightening and relaxing like an animal. Gaara's green eyes looked over the assassin from the right side, the obviousness of his training too showed.

"Your next task is not a simple bit of training. Everyday I will call you to me, then in five minutes I will have you all spar.", Zabuza said, his eyes sweeping the boys.

Each nodded and jumped back. "Ready when you are.", Kyoi said, moving lower to the ground again, staring directly at Naruto.

"More then ready here.", Naruto said, then Gaara whispered, "As well here."

Zabuza looked at all of the boys, "Alright then. Fight.", he said as his left hand dropped.

Naruto shot at Kyoi, the giant sword that he used dragging against the ground. Gaara watched the blonde shoot by, his sands moving towards and around him. Kyoi looked at the attacker, and then he felt a sneer spread across his lips. Naruto was quickly closing the gap on Kyoi, the huge sword that he used was slashing a gash in the ground behind him.

All it took was Gaara to blink, the sword that Naruto had slammed into the ground on the opposite side of Kyoi. Rock exploded as the sword hit, the amount of chakra and strength that was used, Gaara was sure that either one or both were killed in the one attack. Dust slowly cleared, Naruto's form was still standing; his hand still gripping the giant blade's hilt, claws obvious.

--

_Next Chapter: Chapter Seven- Demon's Brawl_

_I know, stopped on a great part. Well everyone, buckle up. 'Cause everything that you know about this team is going to go out the window. As always, Please Rate and Review._


	8. Chapter Seven: Demon's Brawl

DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_CLIFF HANGER!! Let's see how I choose to end it!!_

_-Legend of Speaking-_

"Hey!" – Person (out-loud)

'Hey!' – Person (thoughts)

"**Hey!"**- Demon/entity (out-loud)

'**Hey!'**- Demon/entity (thoughts)

_All written by: SamuraiXero_

--

Chapter Seven- Demon's Brawl

**All it took was Gaara to blink, the sword that Naruto had slammed into the ground on the opposite side of Kyoi. Rock exploded as the sword hit, the amount of chakra and strength that was used, Gaara was sure that either one or both were killed in the one attack. Dust slowly cleared, Naruto's form was still standing; his hand still gripping the giant blade's hilt, claws obvious.**

Gaara's sand had formed a shielding shell to keep back some of the rocks, although his sand "eye" kept a watch on what was going on. Zabuza was back far enough to see the entire thing happen, a slight sneer was on his face. All of Team Seven and Team Gai sat in the tree line, jaws wide open from the excitement of the quick battle. Both of the leaf ninja teams thought Kyoi dead, even Nieve, right up to the point where a large laugh was heard.

"Naruto, You can't expect to hit me with such a sluggish attack.", Kyoi said, about forty feet back from the blonde. The silver haired boy had jumped back at the last second of the attack, and by the time that Naruto's blade had hit the ground and sliced through a water clone of Kyoi, Kyoi had backed off a great deal.

Naruto growled softly, a red-orange chakra started to roll off of Naruto. He was tapping into the energy of the Demon that was sealed in him. Naruto flipped the blade from the ground to rest it on his right shoulder, lowering his body slightly, the "whiskers" on his cheeks becoming more known.

'Two tails, Levi.', Kyoi thought, the smirk on his face very evident, "So you want to play, Naruto?"; Kyoi's body moved lower to the ground as his chakra started to pull the air around him, towards him.

Gaara, not wanting to be left out, started to pull out the powers of his demon; the sands formed the shell and eye, as well as those at his feet, started to rise, dancing with his chakra.

"Now they are going to stop playing?", Zabuza whispered to himself, this would be very interesting.

Nieve, in a tree closer to Naruto then the rest, whispered softly, "Don't underestimate a Demon. Kyoi always said that, now I see why." Lee, who was perched close to her, whispered back, "I do not understand, Nieve-chan." Nieve just whispered back, "You will see."

The energy from the three boys was making the pressure in the small clearing rise more and more; small stones and loose dirt started to push out or became crushed by the pressure. Sasuke and Neji, out of pure caution, activated their "blood limit" abilities; Kakashi as well moved back the head band that covered his eye.

Naruto growled softly, then charged directly for Kyoi again; more and more of the red-orange chakra rolled off of him as his features became more and more fox-like. Kyoi slowly unsheathed his sword, the light blue blade caught the sun softly, and then Kyoi out right disappeared.

Appearing about ten feet away from where he was, charging at Naruto, Kyoi's body was more then ready to fight the fox-like ninja that was charging him. The two kept moving, meeting with their blades crossed. The mere clash of their blades shot a shockwave of chakra; the ground cracked and up heaved slightly.

Kyoi's eyes looked at Naruto, a grin spreading across the mist ninja's thin lips. **"It has been a very long time since we have fought, isn't it Kyuubi No Kitsune?"**, slid through the thin lips of Kyoi, his eyes becoming like a snakes in a few second.

Naruto, and Kyuubi, had not expected Leviathan to come out and face him. Growling softly, showing his teeth, Naruto pushed into his blade with both hands on the pole-like handle of the monster blade.

"**Shame that you want to play…"**, hissed out of the sliver haired boy, then with one fick of his wrist, the blade that was holding back Naruto and the fox demon pushed him back. The force to the Snake was nothing, but it was still more then enough to launch Naruto back into the air. The boy looked over to the sand user, **"… What about you, Shukaku? Do you wish to toy with me as well?"**

Naruto's body flipped through the air, nearly out of control. 'Kyu something isn't right with Kyoi!', Naruto thought in panic, trying to figure out which way was up.

'**Kit that is because that's not Kyoi, that's Leviathan!'**, the fox chuckled. The fox figured that Naruto should stay out as long as he could hold out.

Naruto's body hit a large boulder; the blade was launched from his hand. He hit the ground not to long after the boulder, his face down in the dirt. Even with the fox's quickened regeneration, Kyoi had easily broken Naruto's shoulder and arm.

Gaara was holding of the possessed Kyoi with out breaking a sweat, the sands surrounding him were keeping him at bay. **"You are good, boy, but lets see just how good."**, Kyoi's form hissed, as suddenly he disappeared. Gaara had not even seen the next attack coming, Kyoi's blade hit directly behind him, then again to his lower left. Gaara's eyes widened, this was going to be bad. 'Shu!', Gaara thought, panic in his thoughts was very evident. More and more hits on the sand happened, most of them on opposite sides from the last. Gaara tried to open his eyes just a bit more; Kyoi's body had to be some where.

Kyoi's form appeared high above Gaara, the sword sheathed, spinning like mad. Kyoi's left foot hit Gaara in the head, the axe kick was placed perfectly to crack Gaara's **Suna **_(Sand Armor­__­­__­)_.

Gaara had seen this coming for awhile; Rock Lee and Uchiha Sasuke used the same attack routine against him in the 'other life' he lived during the _chuunin _exams. However, the sand user did not see the evolution of the routine; three more kicks launched Gaara towards Naruto.

Kyoi wasn't done though, Leviathan had left his body, but he still had the upper hand at this point. Gaara's body hit Naruto, just as Naruto had managed to regain his footing, knocking them both to the ground. Kyoi disappeared yet again, reappearing on the river. His hands did several seals in a matter of seconds, and then he touched his hands to the water.

Naruto and Gaara forced themselves up, Naruto was growling. "I'm right there with you, Naruto.", Gaara said, "Kyoi is in complete control right now, and he is the one we need to beat as of right now."

Up in the trees, all of the leaf ninja crouched completely amazed by what they were seeing. Sakura breathed, "Who is the silver haired one?"

"That is Tao Kyoi.", Nieve whispered back, her eyes on the mist ninja. Lee whispered to his sensei, "He's fast, Gai-sensei."

"Yes and his attacks don't lack power either. Watch out for him should you come into his path.", Gai whispered back, "I don't want to see anyone hurt."

"None of them have any sort of pattern.", Neji whispered to himself mostly, "Yeah, and I can barely track the silver haired one at times.", Sasuke agreed softly.

Kakashi just watched this team was awe in his eyes. Even though the silver haired one was the fastest, the three of them together where just simply stunning.

_-Flashback-_

_Kakashi had stayed in order to pick up his new genin when the Hokage looked at him._

"_I am trusting you both with this mission. However, I also have one more task for you Kakashi.", Sarutobi said softly, his pipe in his hand. The Hokage pulled out four scrolls from his white robe, "Per your observations, if they will benefit the Leaf Village, give Momochi Zabuza these. He will know what they are."_

"_Pardons?", Kakashi said softly, his one eye darting down from his book to look at the scrolls, each wrapped with a head band from the Leaf Village. _

"_Yes, and an offer of protection of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Three of these ninja are Missing Ninja, one is considered highly dangerous.", Sarutobi said softly, putting the pipe back into his mouth, "If not, I want you to return Uzumaki Naruto at any cost."_

_Kakashi reached down and pocketed the scrolls as Nieve walked into the room with Tsunade and three ANBU members. "Understood." Was all that Kakashi said, then he looked up at the blue haired girl._

_-End Flashback-_

Kakashi now played with one of the scrolls; the team was very valuable indeed. Kakashi hopped down from the tree, landing directly behind Zabuza. The rest of the teams split up, two on each of the ninja.

Lee and Nieve landed directly in front of Kyoi, Sasuke and Sakura landed in front of Naruto, and Ten Ten and Neji landed in front of Gaara. Gai landed behind Kakashi, all of them more then ready to fight the demon ninja.

"Momochi Zabuza.", Kakashi said softly, pulling down the head band to cover his eye, pulling out the four scrolls.

"Hitake Kakashi and Gai, I was waiting for you two to show yourselves.", Zabuza whispered, his back to them.

"Kyoi!", Nieve said, looking at the boy on the river. "Kyoi-san!" Lee said, behind his Strong Fist Taijutsu set.

"What are you two doing here?", Kyoi said, looking over Nieve and Lee.

"What are you doing, Traitor?" Sasuke said softly, looking dead at Naruto.

"What about the Team, the Village?" Sakura said backing up Sasuke.

"You two don't understand!" Naruto growled.

Neji and Ten Ten looked at the sand user, Gaara's green eyes looking back at them. Nothing needed to be said between the three, neither of them wanted to fight.

--

_Next Chapter: Chapter Nine- A New Team for the Leaf_

_Ok guys, I hope you all liked this, three hours of pure muse was put into this and the following chapter._


	9. Chapter Eight: A New Team for the Leaf

DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_It has been a while, and now I have my muse back, be ready._

_-Legend of Speaking-_

"Hey!" – Person (out-loud)

'Hey!' – Person (thoughts)

"**Hey!"**- Demon/entity (out-loud)

'**Hey!'**- Demon/entity (thoughts)

_All written by: SamuraiXero_

--

Chapter Eight- A New Team for the Leaf

Zabuza just looked at his three students, his eyes sweeping them, then turned back to Kakashi and Gai. "We will gladly accept the offer, seeing as I am their Sensei.", Zabuza said softly, however, even the mask that he was wearing could not hide the smile that had spread across his face, "Although, Kakashi, I doubt that the Hokage would not like to see how his new team works outside of training."

Kakashi's only visable eye widened slightly, "What are you thinking, Zabuza?"

"Well it is clear to me that your two teams out number our one.", Zabuza said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Gaara, Naruto, and Kyoi listened carefully. 'Levi, what is Zabuza going to have us do?', Kyoi thought.

'**Obvious isn't it…'**, the serpent hissed back.

"Just a spar, My boys will not attempt to kill your teams.", Zabuza said, the grin growing.

Gai shouted out the answer, long before Kakashi's chuckle could come out, "Of course, Zabuza! I have full trust in my team to be able to beat yours!"

"And we will spar you, no?", Kakashi finished.

"Of course, Copy Ninja.", Zabuza said, moving into a fighting stance that set him completely off balance.

_-Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura-_

Sasuke and Naruto launched at each other, as soon as Zabuza and Kakashi got into their stances. Sasuke launched punch and kick after another, each landing against Naruto, seaming to beat him back.

Sakura smiled, 'Sasuke was always better then..'

Her thought was cut off as Sasuke was sent spinning, her eyes found Naruto, the orange-red chakra was rolling off of him like it had one time previous. His soft, crystal blue eyes now showed nothing but hatred towards Sasuke, his nails started to look more like claws.

"You want to fight Sasuke, then try again!", Naruto said, then darted after the raven haired boy.

_-Garra, Neji and Ten Ten-_

Neji and Ten Ten started their assult, and Gaara's sands went to work. Nothing that Neji, nor Ten Ten through at him did any more then become caught in the sand.

"I do not wish to do this, However, you will not stop, will you?", Gaara said softly, sorrow in his eyes.

Ten Ten hopped back, her breath coming in short bursts, "Neji… Wha-.. are we… to… do.."

Neji followed suit, looking at his hands and how red they were, "… I don't know."

_-Kyoi, Lee, and Nieve-_

Kyoi and Lee had been going blow for blow, not moving much either which way, Nieve making it interesting by starting in here and there.

_-One hour later-_

Kakashi looked at Zabuza, 'They are a great team…', where his only thoughts as the only two that were injured from the two teams that went out were Lee and Sasuke. Lee more from finding an opponent that could keep up with him. Sasuke, simply because Naruto beat him to a pulp… Although Naruto was also injured.

"We will see you come the _Chunin_ Exams, Team Oni.", Kakashi said slowly, as he hopped to the nearest tree limb. The rest of the teams did so as well, Neji carrying Lee and Gai lifting Sasuke.

Zabuza nodded, looking over the two most battered of his team. "See you there.", was all he said.

Gaara looked at the two as well, they did well and deserved rest.

--

_Next Chapter: Chapter Nine- Road to the Chuunin Exams_

_I hope you all like it, I know it is short. Rate and Review please._


End file.
